


Beep Beep

by RockerChick06



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Horror, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: Right in the middle of destruction and disaster, Richie Tozier hears what he's been waiting to hear for 27 years.





	Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone, it's me again! So before the story begins, I'd like to clarify a couple of things. One, I know I haven't written anything in a long time and all of my previous stories are now on hiatus. I decided to wait until Fantastic Beasts 3 comes out to continue my MillerMayne collection, so that's why it has been put on hiatus. I wasn't really thrilled with Fantastic Beasts 2 all that much, so no more ideas were really sparked. Therefore, I'm waiting for part 3. We'll see where it goes then. Two, considering I have now put my MillerMayne collection on hiatus but I wanted to come back to writing for all of you because your support is always amazing, I have decided to try my hand writing something within the horror genre. Now, I love watching horror films but I have never written anything horror based or related at all before, so please go easy on me. This is going to be a one-shot featuring my newest ship, Reddie. I am a huge Steven King fan and I loved IT Chapter One and Two. Therefore, I have decided to write a fix-it of sorts for my first Reddie fic. Basically, Eddie survives because fuck Pennywise. HA! Anyways, time for me to beep beep. ;) Enjoy the story!

Eddie had just got done launching the spear given to him by Beverly in the direction of the monster. The monster was struck directly in the throat and Richie came falling back down to the ground, out of the deadlights. Eddie quickly ran over to him and hovered over him, trying to awaken him. 

"Richie. Hey Richie, I think I got him. I think I killed It." Eddie smiled with genuine glee as Richie's eyes lit up as he stared at Eddie. Screw the deadlights, Eddie could always make Richie's eyes light up, no matter what. 

Richie was fully awakened and aware now as Eddie's stare softened and he began to slowly lean down, switching his gaze from Richie's eyes to his lips and back again before finally placing his lips gently overtop Richie's, kissing him sweetly. Richie instantly hummed into Eddie's mouth, enjoying it and gently teasing a little bit with his tongue against Eddie's lips. 

All of a sudden, out of what seemed like nowhere, one of Pennywise's many talons made it's way over to Eddie, missing its' target due to Eddie bending down to kiss Richie. When the two of them became aware of this, they broke apart quickly. 

"Woah!" Richie exclaimed. "Shit! He almost got you!" 

Eddie shook his head. "It Richie, It almost got me." 

Richie rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Beep Beep Eddie." Richie shouted. 

Just then, they decided it was a good idea to move into the cave nearby, away from the action and away from the monster. 

"Wow, shit that was crazy!" Richie exclaimed with vigor. Eddie scrutched up his eyebrows at Richie.

"You're telling me, I'm the one that nearly became a kabob. Fuck." Eddie breathed heavily, still feeling adrenaline from the shock of it all. 

Richie quickly reached out his arms, hugging Eddie as tightly as he could. 

"Well, I'm glad you're still here... with me." Richie said quietly. 

Eddie snickered, shaking his head.

"I am too." Eddie replied. 

There were a few moments of silence before either man spoke up again. 

"Soo, you kissed me. What was that about?" Richie asked, genuinely curious. 

"Isn't it obvious Richie? I have feelings for you. I always have." Eddie replied, looking up at Richie in the sweetest way. 

"Really? You do?" Richie asked, wanting to make sure he had heard Eddie correctly and wasn't dreaming. Considering he's had dreams similar to this, he couldn't be sure unless Eddie confirmed that this wasn't a dream. 

"Yes, really." Eddie replies, reaching up to gently grasp Richie's face, trying to assure him that he was in fact being sincere about his feelings. 

"Wow, I- I- I- I don't know what to say, Eddie." Richie mumbled, shocked at Eddie's confession. 

"Well, you can say you feel the same. I really need to hear you say that right now. It may be the only thing that's gonna keep me sane in the middle of all of this." Eddie admits. 

Richie looks Eddie up and down and breathes deeply before responding.

"Listen to me Eddie. You have to promise me that you'll be alright. You have to promise me that we will go back out there with everyone else and kill this motherfucking clown together." Richie swallowed thickly, pausing before continuing.

"You have to promise me that nothing bad will happen to you because I know I just won't be able to live without you, not at all." Richie starts to tear up as some final words leave his mouth. 

"I love you Eddie." Richie confesses as he leans in slowly to kiss his sweet, soft lips. As he does, he can feel and taste Eddie's tears against his own mouth. 

Eddie looks down, nodding. Then, he looks in Richie's eyes once again.

"I love you too." Eddie says genuinely through his tears, kissing Richie again. 

Just then, Richie and Eddie collected themselves and went back out to join the others in killing the motherfucking clown that had caused them so much pain, brought them so much trauma and constantly shoved their fears in their faces. 

At the end of it all, they were successful, together. 

Afterwards, they went into the water to wash away Pennywise for the last time. 

Richie saw Eddie across the water and swam to go join him, slightly away from the others.

Richie stared intensely at Eddie for a good while before speaking.

Richie shook his head. "You didn't promise." Richie said. 

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Beep Beep Richie." Eddie said as he pulled Richie in close, kissing him deeply before pulling him under the water playfully and letting him rise back up, slightly out of breath. 

What Richie didn't know was that Eddie had made a silent promise. One that he would hold in his heart, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was it! Please be sure to leave me kudos and comments because I go through all of them and you guys' support and/or feedback is literally the best. Also, please let me know if you want more Reddie one-shots or full stories because I'm willing to do both. Thanks guys, love you!


End file.
